The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge's TV-spoof of The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to the celebrate the 20th Anniversary next year. Cast: *Blossom - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Bubbles - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Buttercup - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Professor Utonium - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The Mayor of Townsville - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Miss Keane - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Miss Bellum - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Mojo Jojo - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Fuzzy Lumpkins - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *HIM - Clawgrip (Super Mario Bros.) *HIM's True Form - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Ima Goodlady - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sedusa - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Ace - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Big Billy - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Grubber - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Snake - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Lil' Arturo - Mini Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Bossman - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Junior - Crash Bandicoot *Slim - Harry Slime (Avenger Penguins) *Princess Morbucks - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Brick - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Boomer - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Butch - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bunny - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) Seasons: *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 1) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 2) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 3) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 4) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 5) *The Powerpuff Girls (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 6) Trivia: *This is the 4th tv show *the Reason why Rosariki played Blossom they are pink characters. Movies: * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) Gallery: Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Blossom Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Bubbles Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Buttercup Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as The Mayor of Townsville Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Miss Bellum Clawgrip.png|Clawgrip as HIM Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as HIM's True Form Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Grubber Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Snake Mini Fryguy.png|Mini Fryguy as Lil' Arturo Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Junior Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Boomer Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Butch Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Bunny Category:The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Category:The Powerpuff Girls spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls TV Spoofs Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof